


Just don't go

by Bellatrixdulac



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Developing Relationship, Deviates From Canon, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, non so cosa altro taggare
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellatrixdulac/pseuds/Bellatrixdulac
Summary: Cosa sarebbe successo se Gin non fosse stato ucciso da Aizen? Cosa si sarebbero detti Rangiku e Gin se avessero avuto la possibilità di parlare del tradimento del precedente capitano del Gotei?
Relationships: Ichimaru Gin/Matsumoto Rangiku





	Just don't go

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è la mia prima fanfiction scritta nel fandom di Bleach, spero che vi piaccia! Questa è anche la prima volta che posto su Archive of Our Own quindi scusate la difficoltà che ho avuto nel trovare i tag giusti.  
> Ovviamente Bleach e i personaggi di Bleach non mi appartengono.

L’ultima cosa che Gin ricordava era Ichigo Kurosaki. Il dolore delle ferite che aveva subito contro Aizen era ormai scomparso, probabilmente un segno della sua fine imminente. Rangiku si trovava accanto a lui, il calore delle lacrime della luogotenente l’ultima sensazione rassicurante che Gin aveva avvertito prima che il mondo attorno a lui si dissolvesse nell’oscurità.  
Anche se Gin non aveva ancora aperto gli occhi per capire dove si trovava, era chiaro che fosse lontano dalle strade semi-distrutte della falsa città di Karakura. Era stato Aizen a portarlo via, dopo aver battuto anche Ichigo? Probabilmente no. Muovendo leggermente le braccia, Gin poteva sentire il corpo avvolto quasi completamente da bende e coperto da delle coperte. Perché Aizen lo aveva portato al sicuro e si era preso cura di lui?  
La mente di Gin lentamente iniziò a sviluppare un’altra ipotesi: Rangiku. Tutto quello che era successo prima che Gin svenisse, improvvisamente passò in secondo piano e lo Shinigami cercò di alzarsi, per fare qualcosa che potesse condurlo a delle risposte. Aizen era ancora vivo? Rangiku era ancora in vita?  
Ad ogni modo, Gin non poté far di più che alzare il busto e guardarsi attorno. L’uomo si trovava in una casa nel mondo dei viventi. Non che Gin si fosse aspettato l’ospedale della quarta divisione o Las Noches, ma la sua presenza nel mondo dei viventi sollevò molte più domande. Se Rangiku era veramente ancora in vita ed era stata la donna a portarlo via dal campo di battaglia, perché non lo aveva consegnato agli Shinigami? Perché Gin non si trovava in una prigione nel Seireitei?  
Prima che Gin potesse provare ad alzarsi ed esplorare la casa, la porta della camera in cui si trovava si spalancò lasciando entrare un uomo. Non esattamente un uomo, ma uno Shinigami che Gin conosceva fin troppo bene.  
-Izuru?- Gin mascherò la sua sorpresa con il suo solito sorriso.  
-Capitano!- Kira fece un passo indietro e la sua mano sembrò istintivamente scivolare verso Wabisuke, anche se il luogotenente non la sguainò. Al contrario, Kira fece un rapido inchino, avvicinandosi con circospezione a Gin.  
-Siamo nel mondo dei viventi?- chiese Gin, cercando di ottenere qualche informazione da Kira, che sembrava troppo scosso o spaventato per iniziare una conversazione.  
-Nei pressi di Karakura- annuì Kira, lo sguardo fisso sul pavimento –Questo è il posto più vicino che siamo riusciti a trovare-  
-Siete?-  
-Me e Matsumoto. Non volevamo consegnarla al Gotei, secondo Matsumoto verrebbe arrestato-  
Gin si riadagiò sul letto mentre ascoltava il resoconto di Kira, dal momento che il dolore delle ferite rendevano difficile sorreggere il corpo con le braccia.  
-Rangiku ha ragione- sottolineò Gin –A te non piacerebbe? Se venissi arrestato?-  
-Matsumoto mi ha chiesto di rimanere qui ad osservarla- rispose l’altro, anche se per Gin era evidente che Rangiku non lo aveva fatto.  
-Quindi sei stato tu a fasciarmi così?-  
Kira non rispose.  
-Già, un tempo eri nella quarta divisione-  
Gin si chiese di quanto Izuru fosse a conoscenza. Rangiku aveva visto Gin ferito da Aizen ma la donna non aveva modo di sapere le ragioni che avevano spinto il capitano ad andare a Las Noches o seguire Aizen per tutto quel tempo. Loro non sapevano che Gin odiava Azien, che non era mai stato dalla sua parte e che aveva cercato di ucciderlo. Per gli altri Shinigami la scena che Rangiku aveva visto sarebbe stata interpretata solo come l’ennesimo tradimento di Aizen nei confronti di un suo leale servitore: dopo Momo e gli Espada, era quello che tutti si sarebbero aspettati dal precedente capitano della quinta divisione.  
Per qualche motivo, invece, Rangiku e Izuru avevano scelto di credere qualcosa di diverso o avevano scelto di aiutarlo in ogni caso.  
-Andiamo, Izuru! Dimmi qualcosa- rise Gin.  
-Preferisco con parlare con lei al momento- rispose infine Kira –Devo solamente continuare con il suo trattamento e vorrei farlo in silenzio-  
Mentre Kira prendeva posto accanto al letto di Gin, l’ex-capitano ebbe quasi la tentazione di fargli notare che, probabilmente per la prima volta, si era dimostrato deciso nel contraddire il suo superiore. Comunque, dal momento che Gin voleva soprattutto risposte alle sue molteplici domande, decise di rimanere in silenzio su quell’argomento. Quindi, ignorando quello che Kira aveva appena detto, Gin continuò a parlare di altro.  
-Quindi dov’è Rangiku adesso?-  
-Soul Society- rispose Izuru dopo un secondo di esitazione –Capitan Hitsugaya non sa che l’abbiamo portata qui-  
-Sembra molto pericoloso… quello che tu e Rangiku state facendo per me- sottolineò Gin, un sorrisetto stampato in faccia.  
Ancora un volta Izuru non rispose direttamente alla sua domanda e, quando concluse il suo trattamento in un paio di minuti, si alzò.  
-Io sono qui solo perché è importante per Rangiku e…anche perché volevo avere delle risposte da lei- disse infine Kira -Soprattutto voglio sapere perché si è unito ad Aizen. Se aveva una buona ragione, perché non dirlo anche a me e Matsumoto? Ma…adesso non è un buon momento per parlare con lei-  
Gin osservò il proprio torace, ferito da Aizen. Anche Gin si rendeva conto che, nonostante le cure ricevute, probabilmente non aveva ancora l’energia per una conversazione con Izuru sull’argomento ma, allo stesso tempo, sapeva che doveva al suo vecchio luogotenente la possibilità di poter essere ancora là a parlare con lui.  
-Grazie- sospirò infine Gin, guardando Izuru senza alcun sorriso finto sul volto. Se doveva essere sincero, dal momento in cui aveva lasciato Soul Society, Gin non si era mai veramente aspettato di parlare nuovamente con Kira, non aveva mai messo in conto la possibilità di doversi scusare con lui per aver tradito la sua fiducia e per tutto quello che aveva fatto a lui e ai suoi amici, ma adesso aveva almeno l’occasione per ringraziarlo per non aver mai perso la fiducia in lui e per avergli salvato la vita.  
Dopo un istante di stupore, Kira accennò un sorriso e si diresse verso la porta –Matsumoto dovrebbe essere qui tra poco, quindi per ora la lascerò riposare-  
La porta venne accostata e Gin rimase nuovamente da solo. Osservando fuori dalla finestra che si trovava al lato del letto, Gin poteva vedere delle case in lontananza, probabilmente la città di Karakura dove gli Espada e i capitani del Gotei avevano combattuto: ancora una volta Gin si chiese cosa era successo ad Aizen. Anche se lo scopo di Gin era uccidere il suo vecchio capitano, l’idea che fosse morto così era insoddisfacente. Decenni spesi ad osservare Aizen e quando il momento era arrivato, Gin non era riuscito a fare niente se non lasciare il posto ad Ichigo Kurosaki.  
Cercando di portare il corso dei suoi pensieri su altro, Gin aspettò che la porta si riaprisse per far entrare Rangiku o Izuru.  
Rangiku. Mentre gli occhi di Gin iniziavano a farsi pesanti, l’uomo rivide Rangiku come la ricordava nel Rukongai. Sorridente, nonostante la neve che la circondava e i vestiti leggeri che indossava, mentre parlava con Gin. Il tepore della mano di Rangiku nella sua, mentre si facevano strada nella neve verso la casa che condividevano, era il calore più intenso che Gin ricordasse, insieme al tepore che sentiva nel suo petto ogni volta che Rangiku sorrideva in quel modo.  
Solo quando Gin stava per addormentarsi di nuovo lo shinigami sentì un’altra voce conosciuta provenire dal piano inferiore della casa. Anche se non poteva capire cosa Rangiku e Izuru si stessero dicendo, Gin era sicuro che la nuova arrivata fosse lei.  
Gin chiuse gli occhi, preparandosi a tirare nuovamente su la facciata irritante che aveva messo su con Kira. In fondo, Gin non aveva mai voluto che i due lo aiutassero: tutto quello che aveva fatto lo aveva fatto da solo e se i due ne avessero avuto abbastanza di lui consegnandolo al Gotei, Gin non ne sarebbe stato turbato. Oltretutto come sarebbe riuscito a spiegare a Rangiku che dopo tutto quanto, non era neppure riuscito ad ottenere quello che voleva, a riportarle quello che Aizen le aveva tolto tanti anni prima?  
-Gin!- anche se la fronte di Rangiku era accigliata in un’espressione di rabbia, la sua voce si incrinò leggermente pronunciando il suo nome.  
La donna esitò ad entrare, stringendo la maniglia della porta con forza. Gin non poteva biasimarla, se le loro parti fossero state invertite anche lui sarebbe stato furioso con lei.  
-Rangiku…- Gin non sapeva cosa dire ma, se Rangiku non lo avesse interrotto, sarebbe stato un commento sarcastico.  
-Dammi una buona ragione per non portarti immediatamente a Soul Society- disse velocemente la donna, la voce ancora incrinata.  
-Non ne ho- rispose semplicemente Gin –Sono veramente andato a Las Noches. Ho aiutato Aizen per anni. Sono un criminale-  
Rangiku scosse la testa, massaggiandosi la base del naso con una mano –Io continuo a provarci. A darti sempre un’altra possibilità e tu, ogni volta…tu non riesci mai a dirmi cosa sta succedendo. Come non mi hai detto che stavi andando a Las Noches o che avevi intenzione di tradire Aizen…se è quello che hai fatto, tradire Aizen-  
Lo sguardo di Rangiku si fermò con fermezza sul volto di Gin e questa volta sembrava pretendere una risposta sincera. Nonostante tutti i suoi commenti sarcastici e la sua finta noncuranza, Gin sapeva che mentirle adesso, non parlare della finzione che era la sua alleanza con Aizen, avrebbe veramente portato alla fine di ogni tentativo di Rangiku di avvicinarsi a lui. Ma in fin dei conti, Gin cosa avrebbe guadagnato nel continuare a mentire a Rangiku? Aizen era stato sconfitto e non rappresentava più un pericolo imminente per nessuno dei due. Certo, se Gin fosse stato onesto sul motivo della sua defezione, Rangiku si sarebbe probabilmente sentita in colpa, ma non dirglielo non avrebbe migliorato la situazione. Si sarebbe sentita ancora più tradita adesso che aveva rischiato così tanto per aiutarlo, tenendo tutto quanto un segreto per gli altri Shinigami.  
Oltretutto Gin odiava Aizen. Adesso che non aveva più un motivo per fingere di essere dalla sua parte, il solo pensiero che Rangiku o gli altri Shinigami pensassero che Gin fosse amico o anche solamente simpatizzante di Aizen era insopportabile.  
-Ovviamente ho cercato di ucciderlo- la mano di Gin si mosse per giocherellare con il bordo della coperta, simulando noncuranza ma nascondendo la reale agitazione che Gin stava provando mentre confessava a Rangiku un segreto che aveva custodito per decine di anni –Aizen se lo meritava. Non volevo fare altro da quando l’ho visto la prima volta…da quando ti ho trovata nel Rukongai. Anche dopo così tanto tempo odio l’idea di non essere riuscito ad ucciderlo e aver ripreso l’Hogyoku. Rangiku…mi spiace per non essere riuscito a riportartelo-  
Gin poteva sentire il cinguettio degli uccelli fuori dalla finestra e il fruscio del vento negli alberi di fronte alla casa, ma non un solo rumore proveniva da Rangiku. La donna stava ancora stringendo la maniglia della porta, ma adesso la stretta era diventata così forte da prosciugare ogni traccia di colore dalla sue nocche. I suoi occhi erano quasi ridotti a due fessure e, dopo alcuni secondi di silenzio, dalla sua bocca contratta uscì solo una parola.  
-Idiota- questa volta Rangiku non sembrava sul punto di piangere, quanto più sul punto di rilasciare la sua spada.  
-Ti spiace per quella stupida pietra?- riprese –Ti spiace perché non sei riuscito a riportarmi qualcosa che non ti ho mai chiesto di trovare?-  
Gli occhi di Gin schizzarono verso la donna, interrogativi. Rangiku sembrava arrabbiata perché lui aveva cercato di riprendere l’Hogyoku?  
-Gin, anche se tu fossi riuscito ridarmi la parte della mia anima che Aizen mi ha tolto, cosa pensi che sarebbe cambiato? Ho vissuto tutti questi anni e l’ho fatto molto bene. Mi sono abituata. Aizen non mi ha mai tolto niente che mi sia veramente mancato…a parte te-  
-Rangiku…-  
-Dal momento che non volevi parlare, adesso lasciami finire. Se ti vuoi scusare per qualcosa, scusati per avermi lasciata da sola nel Rukongai. Tu eri la mia sola famiglia e sei scomparso in pochi minuti. Magari ero spaventata, magari per colpa di Aizen, magari stavo male… ma tu eri una delle poche cose che mi facessero stare bene e quando te ne sei andato ho sentito di aver perso di più di quando avessi mai perso prima. Non avevo bisogno che tu cercassi vendetta contro Aizen, avevo bisogno che tu rimanessi là con me.  
Nell’ultimo anno, ogni volta che pensavo alla battaglia contro Aizen che si stava avvicinando, non ho mai pensato ad una stupida pietra che Aizen aveva rubato, o a come rubarla a mia volta. No, la notte rimanevo sveglia a pensare a come alla fine uno di noi avrebbe dovuto arrestarti…oppure ucciderti. Sei un idiota, Gin. Un idiota che avrebbe dovuto fermarsi a parlare con me prima di andarsene e fare cose stupide-  
Gin la fissò per qualche secondo, non sapendo cosa dire. Nei decenni trascorsi a seguire Aizen ovunque non aveva mai pensato che tutto potesse essere per niente.  
Adesso tante domande si susseguivano nella mente di Gin e tutte sembravano ruotare attorno a Rangiku.  
-Mi spiace- disse di nuovo –Non pensavo…-  
-Ovviamente non pensavi a niente di tutto questo- continuò Rangiku, sempre più infuriata –Non ti sei mai preoccupato di chiedere-  
I due rimasero in silenzio. Gin non sapeva cosa dire. Oltre a tutti i dubbi e l’incredulità, c’era la frustrante consapevolezza che nonostante tutto quello che aveva fatto lo aveva fatto per Rangiku, l’unico risultato era stato quello di ferirla ancora di più, e l’unica persona responsabile era Gin stesso.  
-Sai, mi sono chiesta così tante volte perché te ne fossi andato con Aizen- adesso che Rangiku si era calmata in quei secondi di silenzio, la sua voce era diventata più triste, ben diversa dalla voce spensierata che Gin poteva sentire ogni volta che passava vicino alle baracche della decima divisione: una voce allegra, che riusciva sempre a mettere un sorriso genuino sul volto del capitano.  
-Mi sono data così tante risposte…ma non ho mai neppure pensato che tu lo facessi per me. Ho continuato a sperare che ti importasse di me ma allo stesso tempo pensavo “non così tanto, se ha deciso di lasciarmi qua”. Ho pensato che odiassi Soul Society…non che non avessi i tuoi motivi, dopo essere stato nel Rukongai. Magari Aizen ti aveva convinto in qualche altro modo. In ogni caso ero convinta che tu volessi distruggere Soul Society…nonostante me o senza considerare me, al massimo. È strano scoprire che tutto questo è stato anche colpa mia-  
Gin chiuse gli occhi, il volto sorridente di Rangiku di tanti anni prima ancora stampato nella sua mente, di come nonostante tutto sembrava così felice. Chiaramente tutto questo non era stato colpa di Rangiku, lei non avrebbe potuto rende più chiaro il fatto che essere con Gin era sufficiente per essere felice, dal momento che quando sembrava essere sempre così sorridente nel Rukongai, Gin era tutto quello che aveva. Gin si chiese se i due sarebbero mai riusciti a riportare le cose come erano quando erano bambini, prima che Gin andasse con Aizen.  
-No, hai ragione- disse infine Gin -Sono un idiota. Me ne sono andato per fare qualcosa che tu non volevi che io facessi. È colpa mia-  
Gin sentì Rangiku sospirare e finalmente la donna si mosse dalla porta per avvicinarsi al letto di Gin, prendendo il posto che Kira aveva occupato prima. La luogotenente allungò la mano, stringendo leggermente quella di Gin.  
-Siamo d’accordo, sei un vero idiota- sorrise Rangiku –E devi ancora darmi molte spiegazioni. Però sono felice per quello che mi hai detto…che non sei mai stato veramente dalla parte di Aizen, anche se la tua ragione per averlo seguito è stata così stupida. Anche se non sarà abbastanza per convincere Soul Society della tua innocenza, è abbastanza per me-  
-Quindi non vuoi portarmi indietro?-  
La donna corrugò la fronte -Dopo tutto quello che hai fatto andresti in prigione-  
-Lo so-  
-Lo meriteresti- terminò pensosa Rangiku, osservando le loro mani intrecciate sulla coperta.  
Momo, Izuru, Hitsugaya, anche Hirako e tanti altri... nessuno di loro era responsabile per quello che era successo a Rangiku ma avevano tutti sofferto per questa inutile impresa di Gin. Ovviamente se lo meritava e non tutti in Soul Society sarebbero stati pronti a perdonarlo come Izuru e Rangiku.  
-Però puoi rimanere qui- propose Rangiku –Probabilmente saresti comunque esiliato, perché rischiare qualcosa di peggio?-  
Gin annuì. L'effetto delle cure di Izuru stava svanendo, oppure la sua convalescenza lo stava stancando più del previsto, in ogni caso mantenere gli occhi ben aperti sembrava un'impresa.  
Rangiku sorrise debolmente -Potrei lasciare anche io Soul Society, scommetto che il Capitano sarà felice di liberarsi di me- la donna rise -Non sarebbe come un tempo? Solamente io e te, niente Aizen o Soul Society-  
Gin si strinse nelle spalle -È meglio del Muken-  
Il gomito di Rangiku raggiunse debolmente il fianco di Gin -Rimarremo qua insieme, lontani da Soul Society. Se l'unico motivo per cui hai abbandonato il Gotei ero io, allora adesso devi ascoltare questa richiesta chiarissima che ti sto facendo-  
La donna lo guardò diritto negli occhi. Anche se l'ultima frase era stata detta inizialmente con un sorriso, l'espressione della luogotenente si era fatta più seria alla fine. Era come se implicitamente stesse chiedendo a Gin di confermare che tutto quello che le aveva detto era vero, che Gin in fondo era una brava persona. Che Rangiku era veramente l'unico motivo per cui aveva fatto cose per cui era già così difficile trovare la forza per perdonarlo.  
Ancora una volta lui annuì e Rangiku si rilassò. Gin si addormentò, chiudendo gli occhi sul sorriso di Rangiku.  
\---  
Era passato solo un giorno da quando Rangiku aveva parlato con Gin, quando lui le aveva spiegato cosa che per lei erano state difficili da mandare giù. Non era ancora convinta di poter passare sopra a tutto quello che Gin aveva fatto, ma per ora Gin era vivo. Gin era vivo ed era una brava persona e Rangiku non aveva bisogno di altro per godersi il momento e rimandare ogni giudizio su tutto il resto.  
Quando Gin si era addormentato, Rangiku aveva trascorso nel mondo dei viventi ancora qualche ora, il tempo necessario affinché Kira tornasse da Soul Society dopo aver sbrigato tutto le faccende di cui si doveva occupare. Gin non si era svegliato neppure una volta e Rangiku si convinse che fosse un buon segno per una sua pronta guarigione.  
Era notte quando Kira tornò e Rangiku poté tornare a Soul Society. Fu strano, la mattina seguente, parlare con Hitsugaya già pensando a come chiedere ad Urahara una coppia di Gigai per nascondersi nel mondo dei viventi. Nonostante tutto, Rangiku decise di sistemare tutto il lavoro arretrato, presentando una pila di fogli ad Hitsugaya prima della fine del proprio turno.  
-Tutto...apposto, Matsumoto?- chiese esitante il Capitano.  
La donna annuì con energia, sorridendo raggiante. Si chinò in avanti, afferrando la testa dell'altro in un abbraccio -Sono stata così veloce perché sono orgogliosa di essere nella divisione di Capitan Hitsugaya! Il miglior capitano che potessi avere-  
-Se è un modo per farmi capire che ti sei preoccupata per me durante la mia battaglia con l'Espada...-  
-No! No!- rise la donna -So che nessuno può battere il Capitano-  
La donna sorrise, allontanandosi. Stava veramente per uscire da quell'ufficio e non rivedere più Hitsugaya? Se Rangiku avesse avuto successo con il suo piano, non sarebbe più tornata. Però pensare che Capitan Histugaya, nonostante le sue apparenze, era una delle persone più forti che conoscesse la rassicurava: nessuno avrebbe sconfitto Hitsugaya, con o senza la sua luogotenente, Rangiku non si doveva preoccupare per lui.  
Però, quello che stava per fare era così differente da quello che Shiba aveva fatto quando Toshiro era ancora un suo sotto posto? La convinzione della donna vacillò un po' perché, nonostante il suo atteggiamento, voleva veramente bene ad Hitsugaya e raramente aveva dimostrato quando ci tenesse o quando lo rispettasse. Ogni giorno Rangiku sembrava deluderlo un po'di più.  
No, Hitsugaya era sveglio. Sapeva quello che Rangiku pensava di lui. Probabilmente il Capitano avrebbe anche capito perché Matsumoto non si sarebbe presentata a lavoro il giorno seguente, avrebbe capito che Rangiku era felice con le sue scelte. Sarebbe andato otre, Rangiku ne era sicura.  
-Comunque, visito che sono pronta posso andare a trovare Hisagi...-  
-Non uscire da quella porta, devi ancora...-  
-Devo ancora finire la scorta di sakè che ho lasciato nel suo ufficio, lo so. Dovresti approfittare di questo tempo per andare a trovare Hinamori...dille ciao da parte mia!- sogghignò la donna, uscendo dall'ufficio.  
-Matsumoto!- la voce imbarazzata di Histugaya risuonò nel corridoio, accompagnando Rangiku fuori dalla baracca della squadra dieci.  
In ogni caso, la sua richiesta ad Hitsugaya di salutare Hinamori da parte sua era stata in parte sincera.  
Infatti la donna non progettava di incontrare nessun’altro: per quanto volesse salutare tutti, non voleva insospettire nessuno.  
In poco tempo la donna si trovava già nel mondo dei viventi, di fronte alla casa dove lei e Kira avevano portato Gin. Matsumoto voleva discutere con Gin qualche particolare, prima di vedere Urahara per i loro nuovi Gigai.  
Entrando nella casa, Rangiku si accorse subito che qualcosa non andava. Il reiatsu di Gin aleggiava nella casa, come se fisse stato usato per combattere, e il primo pensiero di Rangiku andò al Gotei. Lo avevano già trovato, nonostante il fatto che era stato riportato come deceduto da lei e Kira? Chi lo stava cercando?  
No. Il reiatsu di Kira pulsava ancora al secondo piano. La donna corse su per le scale, entrando nella stanza di Gin.  
Kira era accasciato sul letto ma, anche se l'uomo era svenuto, non sembrava essere stato ferito. Probabilmente un incantesimo di Gin lo aveva stordito. Gin, però, non era nella sua stanza. Anche se Rangiku già sapeva che la ricerca sarebbe stato infruttuosa, la donna scandagliò la casa in cerca del suo reiatsu. Niente. Gin era scomparso senza lasciare traccia.  
Soffocando un grido di rabbia, Rangiku si avvicinò a Kira per controllare che stesse bene. Nessun taglio visibile o livido e, esaminando il suo reiatsu, la donna non avvertì alcuna anomalia grave.  
Vicino al cuscino, però, Rangiku scorse un biglietto.  
La calligrafia era disordinata e, con una stretta al cuore, Rangiku la riconobbe come appartenente a Gin.  
"Non posso rispettare la promessa. Rangiku, tu e Izuru mi avete aiutato e non voglio portarvi in prigione con me. Anche se lo sto facendo per te, anche questa volta ti sto lasciando indietro. Mi spiace, però almeno oggi sai perché non posso rimanere.  
Spero di vederti presto, Gin"  
In fondo al foglio un disegno stilizzato del Seinkamon chiudeva la lettera.  
Rangiku chiuse gli occhi, cercando di non scoppiare in lacrime. Gin era tornato a Soul Society per farsi giudicare, nonostante quello che Rangiku gli aveva chiesto di fare. Anche se questa volta Rangiku capiva il motivo delle sue azioni e sapeva esattamente dove trovarlo, la scomparsa di Gin faceva male esattamente come tutte le altre volte.  
Rangiku aveva chiesto solamente una cosa a Gin: rimanere là, con lei, come prova che per lui lei era talmente importante da abbandonare tutto e seguire Aizen, ma Gin non era riuscito nemmeno a darle questo. Rangiku strappò il biglietto che Gin le aveva lasciato e prese un respiro profondo. D'altra parte, lo capiva. Capiva perché Gin voleva andarsene prima che il Gotei capisse chi lo aveva aiutato. Rangiku era veramente felice che, in fondo, Gin le stesse dimostrando che le voleva bene.  
Ma Rangiku ere stanca. Stanca di correre dietro a Gin, stanca di chiedersi cosa si celava dietro alle sue decisioni. Stanca di vederlo andare via. Rangiku si stese sul letto di Gin, sapendo che dopo pochi minuti Kira si sarebbe svegliato e lei avrebbe dovuto spiegare tutto, ma per il momento voleva solo chiudere gli occhi e riposarsi, pensando solamente a quello che di buono aveva scoperto su Gin negli ultimi giorni.


End file.
